Herclux
The Herclux are an advanced race of chlorine-based, aquatic tripedal aliens hailing from the planet Hercluxia Prime, the first planet orbiting a binary star system on the far side of the constellation Beta Lyrae, and are the major race of the Herclux Combine. They are currently the only known race to have evolved on a chlorine gas homeworld. Physiology/Biology *Height: 10-14 feet *Weight: 1,200 pounds *Durability: Superior *"Skin" Coloration: Varies *Lifespan: 1,200 years (140 Cycles) The Herclux biology is unique in Civilized Space as it is the only one to utilize chlorine. Chlorine-Oxygen worlds are generally much rarer than more traditional oxygen-based biologies or their methane counterparts. Generally these worlds have parent stars that formed around the same time in molecular clouds richer than typically normal in that heavier element than average. Whatever the source for the element in question, there are a number of things chlorine worlds, have in common, and Hercluxia Prime is no exception. As seen from space, the world looks like a normal Earth-like planet, however it has a slight greenish tinge and is much larger than Earth. It is significantly more dense than the human homeworld, with much higher surface gravity, and erosion and other geological processes, including frequent acid rain, quickly erode mountains and contribute to a lower average land relief in relation to sea level than on more normal life bearing wolds. However, with a large, active core and mantle, volcanic activity and plate tectonics ensure new mountains are constantly forming. The atmosphere is dense, with sea level pressures on average three times Earth's. Nitrogen and oxygen are both present in respectable amounts, however chlorine and chlorine compounds comprise almost a tenth of the atmosphere by percentage, although free chlorine is generally found in the lower atmosphere due to its weight relative the other atmospheric gases. Trace chlorine compounds in the upper atmosphere act as efficient greenhouse gases, and coupled with a dense energetic core, result in steamy surface conditions despite Hercluxia Prime orbiting its primary somewhat further away than Mars orbits Sol. Ice is common only around the extreme poles. While the distance from the primary provides some protection, chlorine compounds prevent the formation of ozone particles, meaning UV light filters to the planet's surface almost undiluted. Plant life is varied, all incorporating chlorine in some ways. With such high surface gravity and such UV light, plant life is often very tough and low to the ground, utilizing runners and pods to reproduce. Fungus analogues are common, with the dense atmosphere and frequent storms scattering spores far and wide. While plant life rarely tops more than four or five meters above the muddy surface, the planet's active hydrosphere means it is everywhere-desert regions are extremely rare on a chlorine world. In such a chlorine-rich environment, the uptake of water by plants are regulated by their ability to siphon off the chlorine and obtain oxygen and water from the soil. With the high level of erosion already noted, and the abundance of water combined with volcanic activity would result in most soils being a composite of fine sands, pumice, gravel, and giving way to larger rock. The minimized foliage means less of a detritus layer of leaf litter; so the black, compost-rich soil humans are familiar with is mostly absent on Herclux worlds. As noted above, plant life on Hercluxia Prime has minimal foliage (due to the above factors, and the UV radiation), and very extensive root systems (due to the sandy soil and highly-erosive qualities of the environment). Typical plants on Hercluxia are grasses (90% of their biomass is root structure) and mangrove (anti-erosion root system). Pigments based on the limited photosynthetic reaction cause the pigments to be purple-black (which gives rise to the normal coloring of most things Herclux). It is hypothesized that most plants on Herclux worlds have evolved to be mostly non-photosynthetic, like Indian pipe plant, and rely entirely on the uptake of minerals from the soil. It is in this environment that the Herclux arose. Originally solitary marine predators in the vast chlorine oceans, the pre-Herclux evolved into surface dwellers in the dense jungle/swamp biomes that dominate the ecology. the bulk of the unsuited Herclux belies the fact it is only slightly above average in size relative to similar creatures in their pre-sentient ecosystem. Human scientists speculate the proto-Herclux began developing sentience and cooperative hunting-gathering in the wake of a particularly destructive cycle of vulcanism, which forced them to adapt to changing food and climate conditions. Measuring nearly three meters in height at the shoulder, there is no easy comparison for a lay human to make. Wideset legs support a predator's body, armored with polymer-based chitin, which serves as protection against the elements (hydrochloric acid for rain tends to be tough on unprotected anatomy) and against predators. The Herclux have three eyes, three arms and three *legs* making them one of the only fully tripedal creatures in the galaxy. They "breathe" chlorine though they have no nose. Every cell in their body acts as a sponge that traps chlorine gas and distributes it to every part of the body. Herclux have very few internal organs. Those organs are cased under a heavy crystallized structure of chlorine to prevent damage to their organs. The Hercluxian skeletal structure incorporates chromium in much the same way a human incorporates calcium, and as a result the Herclux anatomy extremely dense and corrosion resistant. Thick, large dewclaws can be found at the end of all of a Herclux's limbs, useful for tearing through armored shell and resistant flesh. While less useful once the proto-Herclux adopted a more omnivorous diet and began utilizing technology, the claws were still extremely useful against the violent native life of their homeworld-the Herclux were far from the apex predator in their natural environment. Culture As noted above, the planet's ferocious environment meant the pre-technological Herclux were slow to evolve technologically, but once they achieved a stable Iron-age civilization across much of the planet's surface, technological progress was self-sustaining. The planet's plentiful heavy metal deposits made initial technological advance rapid. However, the oil level on Hercluxia Prime was minimal, as chlorine slows the decomposition process. The pockets of oil, though small, were widespead as most had come about due to massive volcanic activity on the surface. To counter this, the Herclux discovered early on the combustible nature of gases and bypassed oil altogether, thus skipping that "Industrial" era and coming around to nuclear fission and then fusion afterwards. Evolving in such a hostile environment, it is easy to see how the Herclux social norms evolved, establishing themselves as a dominant, aggressive player on the galactic scene. Worlds naturally habitable to the Herclux are rare, and their support of the Colonization Protocols is as a result much less surprising than one might imagine. They have long since mastered terraforming technology, finding a host of dense, high-gravity worlds that can be adapted to suit them. Terraforming a chlorine-oxygen biosphere is faster than a conventional one, due to the ecosystem's tolerance for UV radiation and general hardiness, however the amount of chlorine necessary to properly stabilize such a biosphere is generally expensive to import. The Herclux culture is based solely on their view that they are the direct descendants of the creators of the Universe, and that they are destined to rule over all. Because of this, the Herclux are prone to manipulation of less powerful races, and often use any means at their disposal to further their goals. If something bad is happening in the Universe, it is a good bet that the Herclux are somehow involved. In doing so, the Herclux have adopted a tiered view of sentience, in which only certain races, such as those that are powerful enough to challenge them, are deemed worthy of classification as fully sentient. Others that are weaker than the Herclux, are categorized based upon their malleability and potential. Certain races are deemed completely non-sentient and thus do not have rights in the views of the Herclux. Humans and Peregrines are categorized as partially sentient (mainly due to their limited success against the Herclux and Sancordians in the Fifth Interstellar War). Most of the rest of their allies and other lesser races are considered non-sentient by the Herclux, while the Sorensians, Visayans and Sancordians are considered fully sentient as these races are the only ones to have bested the Herclux at one on one combat. Religion The only texts made available to Terran scholars indicate historical documentation of the Herclux religion, in which they believe that they are the guardians of the creators of the universe. In fact, their official name, Jin Medjai-za’jin Nebu-za Wadjet Shenu, has been roughly translated, ironically by proto-Egyptian and ancient Egyptian scholars to be, “The Guardians of the Tomb of the Sun Kings.” The Herclux follow the Combinal Church, which is differentiated into various Sects, much like the stratification found in the Roman Catholic Church on Earth, save that the Herclux do not worship gods perse. They believe in ancestor worship as they believe that they are the children of the creators (Jin Atfaal-za'jin Wadjet Shenu). The Herclux are a very pious people and the control exhibited by the Combinal Church has led some Terran scholars to believe that the Herclux are governed by a borderline theocracy. Language Phonetically, the Herclux language is similar to ancient Egyptian dialect, although musical in nature, giving them the less-than-appreciated nickname of “walking music-box” by some races. Because of the difficulty of learning to speak Serilou and physical inability to execute some of the higher tones needed to effectively speak the language, other races rarely bother attempting to do so, relying on the Herclux' adoption of universal translators to communicate with other races. Category:Race Category:Herclux